


Morning, Sunshine

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes time loops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> For the Non-Angst Comment Meme prompt: Gabriel shows Sam that Groundhog's Day scenarios can be enjoyable.

"Morning, sunshine," Gabriel croons.

Sam blinks, arm already half-way to the knife under the pillow before he registers Gabriel. Archangel of the Lord. Trickster. Decidedly naked. Huh.

"Where's Dean?" Sam mumbles.

Gabriel waves a dismissive hand. "You've got me in your bed and you're thinking about your _brother_? That's kinkier than I pegged you, Sammo."

Sam blushes at the juxtaposition of "kink" and "peg," and Gabriel's grin turns damn near predatory.

"Really?" he says. "Unexpected depths. This could be fun."

*

"Morning, sunshine," Gabriel croons.

Sam blinks. "What the hell Gabriel?" One minute he'd slipped into a well-sated sleep, halfway into midafternoon, and the next the sun is barely over the horizon.

Gabriel grins. "I thought we could use some recharging. Now tell me Sammy, what else did you have in mind?"

It's like dealing with the damn demigod in Ghostbusters. The thought's barely there in his head when Gabriel's eyes turn shark-like. "Oh, you liked my female incarnation, huh?"

Girl Gabriel has really nice tits.

*

"Morning, sunshine," Gabriel croons.

Sam blinks sleep from his eyes. "More?" he says.

Gabriel leers at him. "Top or bottom?"

*

"Morning, sunshine," Gabriel croons.

"Just fuck me already."

*

"Morning, sunshine," Gabriel croons. "How do you feel about ropes?"

*

"Morning, sunshine," Gabriel croons.

Sam whimpers.

*

"Morning, sunshine," Gabriel croons.

Sam groans. "Dammit Gabriel, my dick _hurts_."

Gabriel tuts at him. "Not possible. You start every day fresh as a daisy. Hey, that makes me think..."

*

"Morning, sunshine," Gabriel croons.

Sam groans and pulls the covers over his head. "Gabriel, what's the lesson? What do you want me to do this time? I'll do it, okay?"

Gabriel tugs down the blanket and meets Sam with an innocent, wide-eyed look. "No lesson. I was just going with the flow. This is your show."

Sam grimaces. "The thing with the thing, that was _not_ me."

Gabriel shrugs. "So I may have improvised. But I didn't exactly hear you saying no."

"I was gagged!"

Gabriel smirks. "I could still _hear_ you. And you. Weren't. Saying. No."

Sam flushes. "So how do I stop this little time loop?"

Gabriel stretches lazily and yawns. "Try just getting out of the hotel room, kiddo. Unless you're ready for round... um, I lost count."

Gabriel's yawn is contagious. Sam pulls Gabriel against him and rolls them both into the mattress. In the past however many hours, he's gotten to know every inch of the archangel intimately. But they've never just--

Oh God, he's _snuggling_ with Gabriel. And enjoying it.

Gabriel's not complaining, either.

*

"Morning, sunshine," Sam says, carding his fingers through Gabriel's hair. Gabriel is sprawled across Sam's chest. And is drooling.

Gabriel groans, wiping a hand across his mouth. "You've infected me with _like_. I _like_ you."

Sam just grins.


End file.
